


The Wormhole-A Cross Universe Thanksgiving

by Zwill711



Series: The Wormhole [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: Holidays, MADE AS A GIFT, Side Story, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill711/pseuds/Zwill711
Summary: *A special side story for The Wormhole in celebration of Thanksgiving.*The Taiyang Household is usually pretty quiet at Thanksgiving.This year, Ruby has changed that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, happy turkey day!  
> Threw this together as a special side story.  
> In case you ever wanted to know how our protagonists are spending Thanksgiving, here you go!

**The Wormhole-A Cross-Universe Thanksgiving**

 

 

 

"You know, I don't think we've ever had a turnout like this." Taiyang noted as he looked about his house.

Ruby, Yang, and the rest of Beacon had been sent home for thanksgiving, but it was too quiet for Ruby's tastes, so she had traveled the multiverse and found people who had no others to celebrate it with.

"I worked really hard at it. All these people? They have no people to enjoy Thanksgiving with." Ruby replied. "That man over there? Last of the Time Lord race. That girl with the weird bracers right there? Killed her mother to save the world, and the team she works with wiped all her father's memories of her."

"Oh, lighten up!" Yang yelled as she threw an arm around her sister. "Is there anyone here without a tragic backstory?"

"Including us? Because I could point out the fact that my mother is dead and yours left and never came back." Ruby joked. Yang's eyes briefly flashed red in response.

"There has to be someone. Come on, you've gotta know what these people are like!" Yang said.

Ruby looked about the room before pointing to a teenager in a black and yellow windbreaker, with white hair.

"That one. Name's Soul Evans. His partner went out of town with her father for thanksgiving. Left him to take care of himself and the cat." Ruby explained. "I popped in and invited him over, and he accepted."

"That cat...uh...wouldn't happen to be the same one that's sitting on his shoulder is it?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, it's the same one. Why, is that a problem?" Ruby answered.

Yang slightly grimaced. "Well, the cat's been... _talking..._ and it wears that hat all the time." Yang said.

"Oh, she does that!" Ruby responded happily.

"She...does?" Yang said.

"Yeah. See, it turns out she's actually this weird magic cat that can turn into a human and talk and use magic." Ruby told her, as if it was normal.

Yang stared down at her and slid away from her sister. Taiyang leaned in close to her.

"Isn't this whole multiverse-travelling thing weird to you?" He whispered to his daughter.

"Yeah, but I let her do it. Look at her. She's social, she's making friends. She needs to be able to come out of her shell." Yang whispered.

"Eh...that makes sense. Her mother was always a bit shy." Taiyang said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Qrow kicking in the door with a turkey impaled by his sword.

"Okay! I'm back with the bird, let's get this thing cooked!" Qrow loudly announced.

**Three Hours Later**

Taiyang walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, carrying the turkey in a pan. With all the food ready, the Xiao Long household thanksgiving was underway.

"Alright, let's go around and say what we're thankful for." Taiyang said as he sat down. "Ruby, start us off."

"Well, I'm thankful for my family and the friends I've made since I've been able to travel between worlds." Ruby replied. "How 'bout you, Doctor?"

"I'm thankful for my companions. I'm almost a thousand years old. I've had so many lives, so many faces. I wouldn't survive as long as I have without them." The Doctor said as he took a roll. "Next."

Quake cleared her throat. "I'm thankful for SHIELD. I'm thankful for Coulson and May. And I'm thankful for having people to support me." She motioned for Soul to go next.

"I'm thankful for Maka being there to keep me in check. I'm thankful for having friends like Black✮Star and Tsubaki." Soul said.

"I'm thankful for Blake, and the rest of my team." Yang said. "Now let's eat!"

Everyone dug into the food like a pack of wolves, scooping it onto their plates.

"Pass the turkey." The Doctor said calmly.

Quake used her vibration powers to slide the turkey across the table to him.

"Show off." He muttered.

_'This might be the best Thanksgiving we've had yet.'_ Ruby thought as she chewed her turkey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
> Thanks for reading, you guys!


End file.
